Mi ángel
by BlacKiss
Summary: Sakura tiene mucho por lo que sufrir, sin embargo ella sigue adelante; Sasuke es un cantante famoso. ¿Como lograra él hacer que ella vuelva a confiar en el mundo?. SUSPENDIDO pienso pasarlo al NaruHina porque se adapta más a las pesonalidades de ellos


Hola bueno, aquí nuestro fic (mío en realidad ^^)… ejem ¬¬… espero les guste…

(No te olvidas de algo?)

Emm no que recuerde…

(Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, no nos pertenecen)

Pero con gusto los adoptamos ^^…

(Por favor disfruten del fic =D)

* * *

-La alumna nueva, venga por favor- la llamo el profesor.

Sakura entro a la clase mientras todos la miraban como un bicho raro, después de todo era la tercera vez que cambiaba de grupo en el mes, ella tenia quince años y estaba en cuarto año del instituto Konoha, sus compañeros anteriores se habían reído de ella y la habían tratado mal, eso había pasado dos veces ya, solo lo hacían porque Sakura se vestía como un chico y no hablaba con nadie, pero esta era la ultima vez que la cambiaban de grupo. Tendría que soportarlo, cuando terminara el curso podría conseguir un trabajo mejor para mantener a Kimi y Kio, sus hermanos pequeños; además estaba en ese instituto gracias a una beca que cubría todos los gastos del estudiante.

- Preséntese por favor- dijo el profesor mientras la chica caminaba al frente de la clase.

Estaba muy asustada, y para peor el profesor estaba muy cerca de ella, Sakura le tenia fobia a los hombres.

-Mi…-comenzó a decir, pero luego bajo la mirada, escucho una que otra risita, tomo aire y comenzó de nuevo- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- dijo al fin luego se dirigió al fondo del salón, a una mesa vacía.

Las clases pasaron rápido, nadie se acerco a hablarle pero logro escuchar como algunos se burlaban de ella. Cuando sonó el timbre salio por la puerta corriendo para poder llegar en hora a buscar a sus hermanos, podría tomar el bus pero si lo hacia de seguro tendría que estar cerca de algún hombre, y eso no pasaría. Cruzo una avenida doblo en una esquina y llego al colegio de sus hermanos, ellos también habían entrado por una beca.

- ¡Sakura!- grito Kimi al verla, su hermana pequeña era toda una princesa, con su cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas y su bonito uniforme; salio corriendo hacia Sakura.

-¿Hoy trabajas?- pregunto Kio el gemelo de Kimi, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, pero hoy salgo mas temprano- respondió ella mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

Luego de prepararles el almuerzo se coloco el uniforme de trabajo, entraba a la una y media en Chi`s cofee, la dueña la conocía por lo tanto Sakura podía trabajar tranquila limpiando y en la cocina, sin acercarse a los clientes.

- Muy bien Kio estas a cargo, recuerden trancar la puerta y Kimi no olvides hacer la tarea- dijo esta despidiéndose de sus hermanos.

Llego al café, empezó por mover algunas cajas limpiar mesa y todo lo demás, antes de irse comió una sobras ya que no había probado bocado en todo el día, pero eso no era problema, cuando el dinero faltaba ella dejaba de comer, tenia que pagar impuestos y todo lo que necesitaban sus hermanos; agradecía tener una casa grande segura y linda, la única herencia que tenia de sus sacrificios y sufrimientos durante tres años. Luego de ayudar a cerrar se fue a su casa, entró, acostó a Kimi que se había quedada dormida en el sillón y se despidió de Kio que siempre esperaba despierto.

Se encerró en su cuarto, le dolía la cabeza y el estomago, tenía hambre pero no era la primera vez que dejaba de comer, se sentía sola y triste pero no abandonaría a sus hermanos, se dirigió a su escritorio y saco un cuaderno forrado con recortes en forma de notas musicales, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir:

**_MI VIDA_**

**_A través de este largo camino recorrido,  
He afrontado cada golpe que de esta vida he recibido  
Muchas veces tomado el camino incorrecto.  
A veces he dañado a quien mas quiero  
Y me he decepcionado de muchas cosas  
Pero ahora estoy acá  
Caminando sobre la cuerda floja de la vida  
Tratando de no caer  
Pero a veces es inevitable no perder el equilibrio  
Cuando el viento sopla fuerte  
Se que cada caída me hará sangrar,  
Que cada herida dejara cicatrices  
Pero se que algunas heridas jamás sanaran  
Jamás sanaran._**

*(La canción **no** es de mi propiedad)*

Sasuke Uchiha era un famoso artista pop, y ahora después de realizar su segunda gira debía retomar sus estudios, por eso había ingresado al instituto Konoha, lo que no se esperaba era que esa cantidad de fans se abalanzara sobre el; luego de varios problemas el director decidió que todo aquel que lo acosara tendría cinco puntos menos de calificación, esa fue su salvación; faltaban unos segundos para entrar a clases cuando recordó que había dejado el libro en el casillero.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia allí, tomo sus libros, todo iba bien, al parecer llegaría a tiempo, pero de repente choco con una chica, fantástico otra fan desesperada pensó, luego se dio cuenta de que a ella se le habían caído los lentes…

Sakura estaba apurada, otra vez tarde, todo eso por que había caminado muy lento; entro casi corriendo al instituto y no vio que había alguien enfrente, los dos cayeron y ella había perdido los lentes por lo tanto no podía saber quien era…

- Aquí están tus lentes- escucho que decía una voz profunda y carente de sentimientos, genial era lo que le faltaba: un chico.

El le dio los lentes y nana pudo verlo mejor, tenia el cabello negro, la piel blanca y unos ojos de color de la noche que le provocaron una extraña sensación, el le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, Nana se negó, sabia que el no le haría daño pero de todas formas tenia mucho miedo; por un segundo las imágenes de un hombre robusto y de pelo canoso vinieron a su mente, _el levanto la mano ella sabia lo que seguía, en un acto de auto protección se cubrió la cara con los brazos, aunque seria en vano el le pegaría igual…_

- ¿Oye estas bien?- pregunto Sasuke confundido, aunque claro su rostro no lo demostrara en absoluto; de repente la chica parecía asustada, el pensó que cuando ella lo viera se lanzaría sobre el, pero no fue así; la chica había levantado los brazos sobre el rostro para defenderse, y estaba a punto de largarse a llorar allí mismo.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!- _protesto nana ahogando un grito, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sabia que protestar era inútil…_ abrió los ojos pero no vio a Orichimaru, solo estaba ese chico y la miraba preocupado, ella se avergonzó su mente le había jugado otra mala pasada- yo… yo lo siento- dijo atropelladamente y salio corriendo.

¿Que fue eso? se pregunto extrañado él, regreso al salón de clases, se presento, y mientras todas las chicas quedaban hipnotizadas con él, camino hasta la ultima mesa, en ese momento todos le ofrecían que se sentara en sus mesas, hasta los chicos, algunos le hacían señas para que cambiara de lugar, Sasuke no entendía nada así que simplemente los ignoro.

Sakura corrió hacia el baño, no se sentía nada bien, estaba pálida y le dolía la cabeza; sabía bien que el chico no tenía la culpa, pero también sabia que no podía confiar en nadie; se mojo la cara, contó hasta diez y camino hacia su salón.

Sasuke estaba distraído pensado en la chica con la que se había tropezado, le había llamado la atención al punto de poblar sus pensamientos, y eso si que era extraño ¿Quién seria?; estaba distraído cuando la vio entrar al salón, se dirigía hacia él, se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa ¿Es que no podía sentarse mas lejos? pensó con sarcasmo.

Esta si que era una broma bastante cruel, pensó ella, allí estaba el chico con el que se había tropezado ¡y en la misma mesa!

- Señorita Haruno ha llegado tarde- dijo el profesor- estas castigada, después de clases limpiara el gimnasio.

Sakura no protesto, se lo merecía; cuando terminaran las clases llamaría a Tsunade al café y le pediría si podía recoger a sus hermanos, también tendría que llegar tarde pero sabía que se lo perdonaría.

- Profesor yo también llegue tarde- dijo Sasuke, no iba a dejar que la chica limpiara sola, además era una buena escusa para hablar con ella.

- No se preocupe Señor Uchiha, usted no tiene que limpiar si no quiere- le dijo el profesor, que injusto era, solo porque el era famoso no lo castigaban, él decidió que lo haría igual.

Sakura llego al gimnasio y se puso a limpiar, no se sentía bien, estaba mareada pero lo mejor seria cantar para distraerse…

-**_We were both young when I first saw you,_**

**_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts._**

**_I'm standing there. _****_On a balcony of summer air...-_** Comenzó a tararear mientras barría, la canción no era de ella la había escuchado en el café y le gustaba-…**_I see the lights,_**

**_See the party the ball gowns._**

**_I see you make your way through the crowd,_**

**_You say hello_****_Little did I know..._**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_**

**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_Begging you please don't go, and _****_I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_,_****_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_Tts a love story baby, just say yes..._**

Sasuke entro en el gimnasio, había alguien cantando, pero no era una voz cualquiera era una voz dulce y melancólica, conocía esa canción era muy escuchada en estos días, para la persona que la cantaba tenia lo que su productor definía como "voz de ángel", era un deleite para sus oídos; se asomo por la puerta y vio a la chica con la que tantas veces se había topado en ese día, la chica tenia el cabello extrañamente rosa y los ojos verdes o eso recordaba haber visto cuando se le habían caído los lentes; ella cantaba y bailaba sin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, no quería darle un susto así que se puso a cantar para que ella lo oyera…

-**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_We keep quite because we're dead if they know_**

**_So close your eyes,_**

**_ Escape this town for a little while_**

**_Cause you were Romeo, _**

**_I was a scarlet letter_**

**_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_But you were everything to me_**

**_I was begging you please don't go, and I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_**

**_You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess_**

**_Tts a love story baby, just say yes_**

**_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is_**

**_This love is difficult, but its real,_**

**_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_**

**_Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,_**

**_I was tired of waiting,_****_Wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_My faith in you is fading_**

**_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said- _** Sakura escucho que alguien cantaba una parte de la canción, era una voz hermosa y le parecía que ya la había escuchado antes, no sabia porque pero no le dio importancia, algo que jamás había echo al escuchar la voz de un chico...

-**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_****_Is this in my head, _**

**_I don't know what to think._****_He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring_**

**_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_**

**_I love you and thats all you know_**

**_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress_**

**_Its a love story baby, just say yes_**

**_Oh, Oh, Oh_**

**_We were both young when I first saw you- _**cantaron los dos, hacían un dúo maravilloso; Sakura estaba asustada, ahora el chico iba hacia ella, le dolía la cabeza y tenia hambre; estaba muy débil, otra vez las imágenes de Orochimaru se pasaron por su mente, _ella había acostado a los gemelos, él se acerco por atrás y la saco del cuarto, ella pataleaba y gritaba pero de nada servia contra el, con una navaja Orochimaru le arranco la ropa para luego tirarla contra una pared, otra vez estaba ebrio…_Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa despacio para decirle que cantaba muy bien pero esta se desmayó en sus brazos…* * *

* * *

_Si les gusto dejen reviews (y si no tambien)…_

_Saludos (Ni-chan y Naa-chan)_

_PD: las canciones no son nuestras..._

_Pd de la PD: puede que en algún lado salga Nana o Lie, en ves de Sakura o Sasuke... esto es porque yo la había escrito hasta el capitulo 2 con otros personajes pero lo adapte..._


End file.
